justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Beautiful Liar
|artist = and (Countdown Mix Masters) |year = 2007 |difficulty = 3 (Hard) |effort = 1 (Calm) |nogm = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = / / (Remake) |gc = Orange/Rose Orange/Pink (Remake) |pictos = 72 |nowc = BeautifulLiar |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1) Emmanuelle Soum (P2)}} "Beautiful Liar" by and (covered by Countdown Mix Masters in-game) is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet of women. P1 P1 has dark green tied up hair, red bra, bracelets, green skirt and red heels. In her remake, her hair is purple and she wears a light magenta bra and a purple skirt, along with purple bracelets. She resembles Shakira. P2 P2 has long dark green hair, yellow bra, bracelets, green skirt, and yellow heels. In her remake, she has long flowing purple hair and she wears an orange bra and an orange-and-purple skirt. She also has purple bracelets. She resembles Beyoncé. BeautifulLiar Coach 1.png|P1 (Original) BeautifulLiar Coach 2.png|P2 (Original) beautifulliar_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) beautifulliar_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The routine takes place in a room with a red and orange flower petal pattern. Soft glows in shades of red can also be seen coming through the windows in the pattern. Gold Moves There are 3''' Gold Moves''' in this routine: Gold Move 1: Flow your arms out. This is done during "The innocence is gone." Gold Move 2: Push your hands up to your head while you are on your legs.This is done in the middle of the instrumental after the second chorus. Gold Move 3: Put your hands up in the air. BeautifulLiarGM1.png|Gold Move 1 BeautifulLiarGM2.png|Gold Move 2 BeautifulLiarGM3.png|Gold Move 3 BeautifulLiar2.gif|Gold Move 1 In Game BeautifulLiarGold1.gif|Gold Move 2 In Game giphy (2).gif|Gold Move 3 In Game Trivia * The dancers' pictogram colors and glove colors are the opposite. * This is the first song by Shakira on the series; it is followed by Rabiosa, Hips Don't Lie, La Bicicleta, Chantaje and Waka Waka (This Time For Africa). ** This, however, is the only one to be covered. * This is the second song by Beyoncé in the series, after Crazy in Love. ** It is followed by Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) and Naughty Girl which, unlike the other two, aren't covered. * The song has been shortened by about ten seconds. * The Wii and PS3 version have a bit of zooming throughout the choreography, unlike the Xbox 360 version. ** This is unusual, since Just Dance 3 songs usually have more intense graphics on the Xbox 360, due to the fact the Xbox 360 was current-gen at the time. * The routine uses some of the choreography from the original song's music video. * Although the Countdown Mix Masters are credited as artists in the game, the YouTube gameplay credits Beyoncé and Shakira as artists. Gallery patavfv.png|''Beautiful Liar'' beautifulliar.jpg|''Beautiful Liar'' (Remake) BeautifulLiarMenu.png|''Beautiful Liar'' on the Just Dance 3 menu beautifulliar_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover BeautifulLiar_Background_FINAL_reflet_700.jpg|Background pictos-spritepictures.png|Pictograms Videos Beyonce & Shakira - Beautiful Liar Just Dance 3 - Beautiful Liar - 5 stars Just Dance Wii 2 Beautiful Liar Just Dance Now - Beautiful Liar References Site Navigation de:Beautiful Liar Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Covered Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs by Beyoncé Category:Songs by Shakira Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Emmanuelle Soum